Birthday Celebrations
by PerdreySNH
Summary: One shot on Percy's birthday at two different times in his life.


**A/N: Another short Perdrey story but this time a one-shot! I hope you enjoy and I always appreciate reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this oneshot - J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Franchise.**

* * *

The clock struck nine for the second time that day but the only person that was in the house, wasn't interested. Percival Ignatius Weasley sat in his office at his desk writing a report on the condition of the latest batch of broomsticks to have gone through the Ministry of Magic. The only other sound when the clock had stopped was the quill scratching against the parchment paper.

He could hear the Floo Network roar to life in the living room but chose to ignore the arrival of a visitor. He continued to write about the current prices of potentially dangerous potions being sold to underage witches and wizards. Rather, he chose to ignore the woman who had begun to speak to him. It wasn't until he felt her hand on his shoulder that he actually sighed and looked up. "Yes, Penelope?" He asked, bored already with the conversation.

The blonde ex-Ravenclaw rolled her eyes and began to tap her fingers on his desk which happened to cause him great irritation. "I asked you if your family had been around today. It's August 22nd. You know, your birthday?!"

"I have work to do, I sent my family home again after they each arrived. Anyway, it shouldn't be my birthday. It shouldn't be my anything." Percy replied stubbornly, starting up his report again. It had only been a year since the war but he struggled every day with his brother's death and the guilt that he himself should have died instead of Fred.

"Will you stop it with the Fred rubbish? I know you miss him and wish you'd been able to stop him dying but seriously, Percy, it's in the past and you can't change it. Just move on already. Since the war… Since you started working at the Ministry you have been so tired but now you just don't seem to care. You are rejecting the world and it just isn't right." Penelope Clearwater half-shouted. Truth be told, she wasn't having a great day and all she wanted was a little attention from her boyfriend of eight and a half years.

Percy froze, his fist clenched so tight that his quill broke into three smaller pieces. "Stop it, Penelope." He hissed, red rage not even covering what he felt in that moment.

She glared at him for a moment. "I have loved you since I was fifteen, Percival. I'm 24 now and still here – no ring, no serious commitments from you. I can't take this any longer. If you want me in your life, you need to make a change. I'll be at my parents' when you want me." She told him stiffly before turning on her heel and going back through the Floo.

Percy didn't write any more that night. Nor the next six nights. Instead, he thought about his life and what he could change. To begin, he started to talk to his family more as a way to heal old wounds and reconnect with those who love him. From there he redecorated his home and threw out a lot of his stuff from when he worked in the Ministry prior to the Battle of Hogwarts.

As for Penelope…

Percy sent her a note with "Sorry" on it, and a few of her belongings that were in his house, by owl and never saw her again.

He was sad to have left that part of his life go but knew that it was for the best that he moved forward – something that would never happen with Penny around constantly.

Another year later and he met a muggle by the name of Audrey. She had grown up in an orphanage and knew nothing of her real family but still she was constantly optimistic. She was a good influence and it only took two years for Percy to tell her about magic.

Even though it was technically summer, the rain was chucking it down outside. You wouldn't have known that from inside Percy's home office though as it was protected by soundproof charms. The clock gave off its usual chime for the nine o'clock striking for the second time that day. The noise didn't disturb Percy though as it was not the noise he had been anticipated.

The quiet was interrupted once again but this time by the lock turning in the front door. Automatically, Percy put down his quill and covered up his work. It had been a year since he told his now fiancée about the world of magic but still, he felt careless when he left magical objects sitting about where she might see them.

"Are you still working, Percy?" A woman asked, shutting the door behind her and locking it before heading to her fiancé's office with a skip in her step. Her light brown hair looked almost black due to it being soaking from the rain outside. "The weather is amazing outside! I don't think I've ever seen rain so heavy!" She eclaimed and Percy laughed lightly.

"I think I am just about finished, Aud." He smiled, lying about his work. "Did you forget your umbrella today?"

"I did forget it but Percy! You must come outside! Come dance with me in the rain." She grinned and took his hands in hers. "It's your birthday, and we both know you don't like big celebrations so let's call this dance your party."

Percy hesitated and glanced at his ink pot for the quill. He had changed a lot since that birthday with Penelope all those years ago. "That sounds like a great birthday idea." He agreed and stood up, letting her lead him outside to dance in the rain. The only birthday gift he needed was her smile. It was her smile that eventually made him feel alive again.


End file.
